A helping hand
by DarkAngel112991
Summary: Raven considers suicide. Beast Boy comes to her rescue, but will Raven be able to handle the consequences?
1. A hand needed

Chapter 1: Helping

In Jump City, on top of Titians Tower sat a crying girl. A lonely, sad, and hurt girl. Raven was her name. Alone she thought she was yet not alone at all. She always thought she belonged somewhere, with someone, yet now she was doubting. She looked at the knife in her hand.

'Nothing. There is no place to go. No place to hide. No one to help me.' she thought.

She held the knife to her chest, and..

" Hey Raven" said the annoying voice of BeastBoy has he opened the door to the top of the Tower. " Do you wanna play this new creepy video game??? I thought you might want to since your into that type of stuff and... what you got there?" he aske dwalking closer to Raven.

" Nothing" she said has she cover the knife in her cloak.

"Was that a knife?" asked BeastBoy looking concered.

"And if it was" said Raven testily as she got off the ground and turned around to face BeastBoy. " Would you care, would you cry, would you try to stop me, would you give a shit!" she yelled. " No... you wouldn't care.No one would care. I'm all alone." she whispered.

She turned around and let her back face BeastBoy has she looked out at the water.

" Yes, I would care." said BeastBoy has he closed in one her " If it was I would care, I would cry, I would try to stop you , I would give a shit."

She turned back to him .

" And you are never alone.You will never be alone." he said as he got closer. The knife dropped out of her hand as he got closer. He was right next to her now. She had never noticed that he was taller than her. They were inches apart. Their lips touched. Raven had never felt this before. Butterflies were in her stomach,she loved it.


	2. The Most Important First Date

Hey!!!! Thanks for the reviews for all that reviewed!!! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but school has caught up with me so, yeah!!!But,I did get it up now so, enjoy and review!!! Lemon **Will** be in the next chapter!!! So, don't read the next chapter if you do not like lemons.Anyway here is the 2 chapter.

Chapter 2:The Most Important First Date

Raven walked down the dark corridor to get to her dark room. Tonight was the most important first date with BeastBoy. After the episode last week BeastBoy had been right there beside her everywhere she went, and earlier today BB had asked her to the movies. And of course she had said yes. She turned to corner and stood in front of the sliding door that said **RAVEN**. She typed in her password to get into her room, the door slid open to allow her to get inside.

'I need to wear something new' thought as she walked over to her closet. After awhile of pushing things to the side and looking for something to wear she thought ' All I have is my cloak's and leotards. I have to have something else.' So she stared throwing things looking for something new to wear. After she had totally destroyed her closet she moved to her dresser. Frustrated by not finding anything in that particular drawer she threw it against the wall making an echoing _crack. _Raven looked up to see what had happened and just dismissed it and continued looking through her dresser.

But a certain red head in the hall did not just dismiss it. Instead, she started flying frantically to her friend's room. She stopped in front of the door that said **RAVEN **and knocked loudly and said

"Raven? Are you ok?"

Raven(still looking through her dresser for something to wear) stopped at the sound of her best friend's voice, sounding throughout her room.

"Yes, Starfire I am just fine." said Raven in an emotionless voice,as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"But I heard a crash... are you sure you are ok?" said Starfire still sounding conserned.

"Yes Starfire once again I am just fine. Would you like to come in and see for your self?" asked Raven opening the sliding door.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful!" said said has she went into the room and imeditaly tripped over a box in the floor."Umm. Raven are you...as you say it...spring cleaning?" asked Starfire.

"No Starfire, I am ...I am ... I am looking for a differnent outfit to wear on my date with BB." Raven said looking down at her toes.

"Oh Glorious!" shouted Star as she jumped up and down."I shall help you. We will go to the mall of shopping!" she cried as she took Raven's hand and flew out the door.

They ran in and out of the corridors and flashed past living room to get to the door to get out. They took the bus to get to the 'mall of shopping' with Starfire talking the whole way with Raven only half listening. As soon as they got to the 'mall of shopping' Starfire dragged Raven into the first clothes shop ans started throwing things on Raven to try on in the dressing room. They spent 3 hours in the 'mall of shopping' at 5:30 they left with arm loads of bags.

They took the bus back to the Tower(but of course had to fly to accually get to the Tower),and ran to Raven's room before any of the guys in the livingroom noticed the arm loads of bags. Once they got into Raven's room Starfire pulled out a dark blue tank top and a pair of low-cut jeans and told her to put it on. Raven went into the her bathroom and put it on. Raven stepped out of the bathroom and turned around in a circle to give Starfire a good look of the outfit.

"How does it look?" asked Raven a little unsure of herself in the outfit.

"Oh, it looks wonderful, just wonderful" said Starfire has she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

After Starfire put on Raven's make-up she left, leaving Raven all to herself.

'I hope he likes it?' was the last thought she had till there was a knock at her door.

She opened the door to reveal BeastBoy in a pair of jeans and a tight red shirt.

"Wow! You look good Raven" exlamied BeastBoy looking Raven up and down.

"You,too" she said blushing.

At the movies, they decided to watch a scary movie(A/N: I don't know what movie just a scary movie). Instead of Raven turning her head and buiring it in BeastBoy's chest, it was the other way around. BeastBoy was half way in Raven's lap with his head in the crook of her neck. Raven started to laugh.

"You think this is funny don't you?" he asked lifting his head up.

"Acually I think this is hestaricle." said Raven has she laughed harder.

"Well, I know a way that will shut you up" he siad as he leaned in to kiss her.

Raven felt the butterflies in her stomach as his tongue flickered over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and granted acess, she felt BeastBoy's hand feeling all over he body. She pushed BeastBoy off of her, took his hand and left the movie theater. They made their way back to the Tower and down the dark corridor and into her dark room.

A/N: How did you like?? Please review!!! Longer chapter!!! I don't know if the next chapter is going to be longer or not we willh get see. So,like yeah!!

A production by: DarkAngel112991


	3. Love

OMG, sorry it took so long first my computer broke down then I forgot all about this stuff for awhile. But I finally got this up! I fell so proud of myself. And as I promised this is all Lemon, just about it and a little twist that I just thought of when I was writing.

Chapter 2: Love

Once they got inside Raven's room she slammed BB against the wall and started kissing him violently. She pushed her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. She inhaled his moans as she explored her mouth, but all too soon she was stopped.

BB gently guided her to the bed in the center of the room while all the time he held a passionate kiss with her. He gently broke the kiss and pushed her on the bed. She looked up at him, panting, trying to regain her posture but soon relost it when BB took of his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers.

"Those will have to go Raven." he said meaning her clothes as he straddled her hips and set them in another heated passionate kiss.

Raven moaned in his mouth as he explored his territory. His hands slide to the hem of her blue tank top and pulled it off while still keeping the kiss. His hands then wondered to her pants her unzipped them, Raven then lifted her hips so he could take of the article of clothing. Raven sat up as he unhooked her bra setting free her breasts. BB looked them then licked his lips. Then she slipped out of the black lacy thong she was wearing and threw it in the air where it landed on the floor.

"That AS to go." Raven said smiling at pointing at his boxers and the bulge that was forming.

"Well? Are you going to take it off?" BB asked standing at his knees on the bed. Raven moved forward to take the striped boxers off and slid them down his legs, where he kicked them to the floor.

Raven laid down back on the bed while BB hovered over her. He smiled as he captured her mouth in another kiss. She moaned in the heated kiss then moaned in displeasure when he left her mouth and continued down her neck to find a sensitive spot on her neck and sucked on it.

"Beast Boy" Raven whispered in between pants.

BB smiled and continued on his journey and stopped at Raven's erected nipples. He licked one and heard gasp sharply then arch into him. He licked around the rock hard nipple enjoying the sounds Raven made in response. He took her left breast in his mouth while tweaking the right. Raven's moans echoed in her room and she thought everyone must being hearing her. Then BB switched his menstruations. He felt Raven getting close to a climax then continued downward.

Raven felt him getting to her mound; she spread her legs eagerly giving BB room to do what he wanted. BB looked at the wet wound. He looked back up at Raven and stroked her, she gasped and arched and moaned.

"Do that again." Raven said hoarsely still panting.

"Do what again?" asked BB "This?" he said as he stroked her again.

"YES!" Raven cried out.

"Ok." replied BB as he stroked her again before taking her into his mouth. He sucked on the bud while Raven screamed for release, she came into his mouth and he eagerly swallowed.

Raven lifted herself off the bed to kiss BB tasting her in his mouth. She pushed BB under her and started ravishing him. She started with his neck licking and sucking all while BB moaned. She went down to his nipples and licked them. A shiver went down BB back and her arched into her. She took his nipple in her mouth doing the exact same menstruations that BB did to her.

BB moaned and moaned as she licked and sucked at his erected nipples.

But soon stopping with that she went to his erected cock she smiled at him then licked the head. He cried out in ecstasy. She licked down to the base of the cock then traveled back up.

"Please." he whispered.

"Please what?" she asked.

"More." he whispered panting

Raven silently said yes as she took him whole in her mouth. She sucked and licked him but as soon as she felt him climaxing she drew away. He looked at her then growled and pushed her under him. He took her mouth with such force it made Raven chuckle in the kiss. He looked at her sharply then went down and suck on one nipple for only a second, lick her clit then reached in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a condom. He quickly put it on his aching member and then put to finger gently into Raven to prepare her. Raven moaned as he wiggled his fingers around inside her. She gasped and moaned louder when he stroked her prostrate. He took out his fingers and poked his member to her entrance, he looked at her for approval, she shook her head yes. He went deeper then reached her barrier, she nodded her head yes. He took one swift movement and broke her barrier. Raven cried out in pain but then felt pleasure wash over her as BB thrust in her. She moaned as moved her hips in the rhythm BB had set. He came down to kiss her then suck at her breasts.

Raven cried out his name as she came as did BB. He had the grace not to collapse on top of her instead laid down next to her.

"O Beast Boy." she said and curled up next to him

As BB drifted to sleep he said

"I love you Raven."

Raven all most asleep opened her eyes at this and felt suddenly all awake.

'Do I love him?' she asked herself. 'Can I love him? Or will i destroy him as well, what, what if he stops loving me, what if I can't love him back?' While all these thoughts circled in her head time went bye. When she finally decided she got out of bed out some clothes on and wrote a note and left it on the night stand. She packed a little and then left her room, leaving BB in the bed asleep.

Well, how you like? Review!

Production by: DarkAngel112991


	4. Breaking Up

I have updated again! This is weird for me it usually takes me forever to get another chapter but I did it! Go me. Well anyways here is the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but if I did I would be a rich girl.

Chapter 4: Breaking Up.

That morning BB woke up and noticed that Raven was missing. He sat up looking for Raven. He got up and put on his clothes from last night. Then he noticed a envelop on the night stand. It was labled _BB._ He picked it up and opened it, though he did have some difficultes. After he read it he just sat on the bed looking into space.

'One thing I thought I had, is now gone.' he thought and took the paper and left the room to tell the others.

Starfire wept at the news, Cyborg didn't believe it and went to go check the radar for her transmitter only to find it lieing on his desk. Robin didn't say anything. After awhile they all sat on the big circle couch and said not a word. Then BB spoke up.

"Well if Raven left then I leave." said BB standing up.

"No Beast Boy you are our friend you can not leave." pleaded Starfire, looking at him with pleaded eyes.

"It won't be the same without Raven so why try to act like eveythings fine." he said angerly.

"No it won't be the same but we can at least try, we don't know where she went or why she went." said Robin sadly.

"I know why she left because she hated all of us and had better things to do." said BB meanly.

"Don't say that Beast Boy, she didn't hate us!" said Starfire.

"She acted like it sometimes though." said Cyborg.

"She acted like it but I don't think she ever meant what she said." said Robin thoughtfully.

"She never meant what she said because she liked you, Beast Boy." said Starfire.

"Really? Then why did she leave?" he said and walked off.

That night Beast Boy left the only home he and really ever had.

After that the rest of the Teen Titans tried to continue but Cyborgs anger got the best of him after a mission

"You know we could have gotton him if Star hadn't been so stupid." Cyborg said angrily sitting on the couch.

" We could have gotton him if you hadn't been so angry then being careless." said Robin back at him.

"See you have to stand up for her she can't even do it by herself." said Cyborg.

"STOP!" shouted Starfire who appeared at the door of the living room with bags in hand. " I am causing all this fighting so I am leaving." she said walking towards the door with tears in her eyes.

"Stafire no, don't leave." said Robin.

"No Robin friend I must leave. Things just aren't right anymore." she said and walked out the door crying.

"See what you made her do!" shouted Robin at Cyborg.

"I didn't make her do one danm thing. She did it on her own. I didn't push her out the door. See man you are always takin her side I quit!" said Cyborg leaving the room to get his stuff.

"Well I quess that leaves me to leave." Robin said sadly and left the old living room, not even looking back.

After two weeks of Raven's departure the whole team fell apart. While the note that destroyed it all laied on the floor and it read:

_Dear Team,_

_I'm sorry to say that I can no longer be apart of the team. I don't think I ever really fit in here. So tonight I left. I took some of my stuff so the rest can be burned or go to charity. I don't care. I wish things would have worked out but I reilazed that I have something I want to do. That I can't do here. I'm sorry and wish you all great happiness. But I can't stay. I hope you will understand. I do not wish to be found. Please do not look for me. Good bye. _

_Raven _

But left in the envelop was something else, something Beast Boy did not see.

_Beast Boy, _

_I'm oh so sorry; please do not think of that night as a one night stand. I enjoyed it. But I can't handle it. I'm so sorry Beast Boy. _

_Love, _

_Raven_

Well how you like? R&R!


End file.
